(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means and methods of creating folding eating utensils suitable for attachment to food covers, lids or containers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Several attempts to integrate eating utensils with food containers are known in the related art. However, the related art fails to provide the advantages of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,39,988 to Burk discloses a deformable container-lid that includes a spoon. Unfortunately, the Burke lid cannot be molded in one piece, as the utensil member is attached perpendicularly to the lid, which renders it cost prohibitive for single serve containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604645 to Vaupotic discloses a separate removable spoon that is stored diagonally in a square storage lid. The Vaupotic spoon assembly adds unnecessary bulk to the lid and produces excessive environmental waste. The Vaupotic assembly is dependant upon the use of a square food container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,324 to Torniainen discloses two spoon parts stored within a food lid. The Tornianinen spoon requires assembly and is thus not well suited for children who are still developing their fine motor skills. The Tornianinen configuration requires three layers of material, a bottom cap to cover the food, a middle section compromising a two-part spoon, and a top section to cover the two spoon components. The two-part spoon requires the use of relatively heavy material such as plastic to be rigid enough to be used for scooping. The use of three layers of material and thick spoon material render the Torniainen design cost prohibitive and unacceptable for ecologically conscious manufacturers or consumers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,667 to Huang discloses a removable lid dependant upon the use of heavy gauge material to form a spoon suitable for scooping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,084 to Chmela discloses an injected molded container closure where a thick spoon pivots out from the outer edge of the lid. The Chmela spoon, when used, is attached to the lid in such a manner so as to prevent insertion of the spoon to the bottom of the container. The width of the lid prevents the spoon from reaching the bottom of the cup unless the cup is shallower than it is wide. Chmela and U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,010 to Ruff fail to provide a useful spoon for a large number of existing single serve packages that are taller than the diameter of their lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,987 to Franzen discloses a lid with a folding spoon flap. Unfortunately, the Franzen spoon flap or tab lacks folds or sufficient curvature to give the spoon adequate rigidity. The Franzen spoon lacks creases or folds and is thus unsuitable for food loads such as yogurt or other foods stiffer than soup, or heavier than a light powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,176 to Tobiasson discloses a complex design not well suited for children. Deployment of the Tobiasson spoon requires abstract comprehension of three-dimensional geometry or the ability to read instructions. Children hungry for their snack are more likely to use their fingers to scoop the snack as opposed to applying constant pressure to squeeze the Tobiasson lid.